Never Give Franky Any Pepsi
by Mikila94
Summary: Franky is out of cola and Usopp goes to buy him more, but what happens when he buys Pepsi instead?


**A.N: If you´re a fan of Pepsi think twice before reading this**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own**

**Never Give Franky Any Pepsi**

Sanji sighed; it was hard to focus on cooking when the others were keeping so much noise. He was used to the noise, sure, but this time they were going way too overboard… mostly because Franky had ran out of cola last week and was now completely drained. Luckily they would come to the next island soon, probably after lunch. Then Franky would get his cola and things would go back to normal… or as normal as they could with these guys around anyway.

Sanji´s prediction had been right; they reached the next island just after lunch.

"Okay guys, line up so I can give you your spending money" Nami said "Where´s Franky?"

"Resting" Chopper replied "The lack of cola is terrible; he can barely move anymore"

Nami sighed.

"Okay, so this is what we´ll do" she said, turning to Usopp "Usopp, I´ll give Franky´s spending money to you so you can buy him cola. After you´ve done that come here and give it to him"

Usopp nodded, making Nami continue: "So, who´ll watch the ship?"

"I´ll do it; I have this book I want to finish" Robin said with a smile.

"Bookworm" Usopp coughed, getting hit by Nami.

"Alright" Nami said as she glared at Usopp "Now go, and remember to keep an eye on Luffy so he doesn´t cause trouble and on Zoro so he doesn´t get lost"

"Hey!" the two protested, but Nami ignored them.

"Now go. We´ll meet at Sunny before sunset" Nami said and was off with the others, leaving only Robin and Franky behind.

XXXXX

Usopp walked along the road, muttering why _he _had to be the one to buy Franky cola, but he knew better than to argue with Nami. He sighed, entering a store to look for cola. When he didn´t find any he asked the salesman: "Oi, old man, do you sell any cola here?"

"No, we don´t sell cola on this island"

"Huh?"

"We only sell Pepsi here since it was created by one of the people who used to live here" the old man explained "Besides, no one here likes cola"

Usopp sweat dropped, knowing that Franky would throw a fit if he heard cola being insulted. Usopp glanced at the Pepsi bottles; they looked a lot like cola, so they couldn´t be that different, could they?

"I´ll take a few barrels of Pepsi then" Usopp said, not wanting to waste too much in case it wasn´t okay.

XXXXX

Robin looked over the railing, seeing Usopp returning with two barrels that hopefully were cola. She crossed her arms, dragging the barrels up with her powers.

"Thanks Robin" Usopp called.

"I´ll take them to Franky" she said "You can go already"

"Thanks" Usopp said, throwing the rest of Franky´s money to Robin "Can you give those to Franky?"

"Of course" Robin said, going to the men´s cabin without bothering to knock; it´s not like Franky would mind. The said man sat up on his bed as he heard the door open.

"Do you have cola?" he asked tiredly.

"I believe so; Usopp brought these and told me to bring them to you" Robin said, holding the two barrels up.

"Thanks" Franky said "Can you put them down? I´ll take some just in a minute"

Robin nodded, putting the barrels down and the money on them.

"I´ll be in the women´s cabin if you need me" Robin said before shutting the door behind her. Franky sighed, getting up. He took some empty bottles from under the bed and walked to the barrels to fill the bottles.

"_Yep, looks like cola to me" _he thought as he opened one of the barrels. He filled three bottles and put them inside of his fridge.

"Hy~per!" Franky yelled. It was so close to "super" that he didn´t even realize it wasn´t cola he had.

"_Something feels odd… maybe it´s just the fact that I haven´t had cola for a while" _Franky thought, shrugging it off. If he had known the barrels held Pepsi he had thrown them off board immediately.

XXXXX

Robin was reading in the women´s cabin when the door burst open and Franky came in, startling her.

"Is something wrong, Franky?" she asked, putting her book down. Franky, instead of answering, looked her up and down. Robin, despite the fact that she didn´t show it, started to feel a bit uncomfortable because of his gaze and weird smirk. Franky walked over to her and they stared at each other.

"Franky?"

"Have I ever told you how hyper you look?" before Robin could answer Franky had a hold on her shoulders, kissing her lips. Robin was stunned; what was wrong with Franky? Was he drunk… or rather had Usopp accidentally bought him alcohol? She was pulled out of her thoughts and let out a small whimper as Franky bit her lip, using the chance to enter her mouth. She set her hands to his shoulders, trying to push him away, but it didn´t work. When they finally parted for air Robin managed to ask: "What did Usopp buy you?"

"Does it matter?" Franky asked back, not waiting for answer as he pushed Robin down on to the bed. Robin, without even blinking, said: "I´m warning you, Franky, get off"

"Oi, don´t be like that, it´s not hyper at all" Franky said. Hyper… he probably had something that was close to cola, but still not the same at all. If it was he wouldn´t be behaving like this. Robin narrowed her eyes as Franky bent down to kiss her neck.

"Last warning" Robin said but he ignored her, kissing her neck harder.

"I warned you" she says before kicking him right where it hurts. Franky yelled in pain, falling on to his knees with his hands in his crotch.

"You never learn do you?" Robin mumbled as she got off of the bed "I´ll go see what exactly is in the barrels"

When she got to the men´s cabin she opened the barrel and tasted the liquid.

"_I´ve tasted this before… but I´m not sure what it is" _she thought, sighing as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Not now, Franky" she said, trying to push his hand away but without success.

"Don´t be like that" Franky said, groping her left breast and almost making her moan. Robin tried to kick him again but failed because he was so close.

"Franky, I´m warning you. Let go before someone gets hurt" Robin tried, not wanting to hurt him again. The mechanic ignored her, kissing her neck again.

"Let´s have it your way then" Robin said, making two hands bloom from the floor, repeating what happened when they left Water 7. Franky wailed in pain again, immediately letting go and falling over. Robin used this chance to pin him down and open the fridge on his stomach, taking the bottles out. She held him down until she was sure he had come back to his senses.

"You can let go now" Franky said after five minutes of silence. Robin smiled letting the older man go and helping him to sit up.

"May I ask what was in the bottles?" Robin asked, eyeing one of the three bottles she had taken from Franky´s fridge.

"Pepsi" Franky answered immediately "This kind of thing… has happened before"

Robin raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Oh?" she said "Care to tell me more?"

Franky turned his head away.

"Is that a no?" Robin asked with a smirk "Was she better than me?"

Franky mumbled something, too quietly even for Robin to hear.

"What?"

"I said it wasn´t a she!" Franky repeated, regretting it immediately.

"Oh?" Robin asked, now really interested. Her smirk made Franky add: "It was only one time and it didn´t go far!"

"Who was it?"

"…"

"Iceburg-san, am I right?" Robin asked, laughing slightly as Franky turned his head away. Bingo.

"Hey, Robin…" Franky started unsurely.

"I know; I won´t tell anyone" she said with a chuckle, standing up.

"Not that" Franky hissed, getting her attention again.

"Then what is it?" Robin asked. Franky seemed a bit nervous, like he was wondering if he should just keep his mouth shut.

"I didn´t hurt you, did I?" he finally asked, catching Robin off guard.

"Of course not" she replied with a smile "I´m completely okay"

Franky let out a sigh of relief; he wouldn´t have forgiven to himself if he had actually hurt her.

"Just make sure you´ll never drink that again" Robin said.

"Will do" Franky said "Remind me to kick Usopp´s ass when he comes back"

"Of course" Robin said, shutting the door behind her. Franky sighed, going to lie down on his bed. He was so going to kill that damn long nose!

**A.N: And the lesson of the day: don´t EVER drink Pepsi! Review!**


End file.
